Seijitsuna Kokoro
by Kenzie Aloysius
Summary: Tidak semua orang dengan Gangguan Kejiwaan itu gila. Contohnya, aku. Walaupun aku tidak bisa dikatakan normal, setidaknya aku masih 'waras'. Lagipula ini bukan keinginanku. Keadaan sekitarlah yang membuatku tertekan dan berakhir seperti ini. / DID!Kuroko / Other Warn Inside / Mind to RnR? / Chapter 2: Kuroka Takami
1. First Introduction: Kuroki Tetsuka

_Disclaimer_ _:_ _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ Character by _**Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _Genre_ _:_ Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 _Warning_ _:_ OOC, Typo(s), EyD berantakan, Alur lompat-lompat, DID!Kuroko (OC)

.

.

 **Seijitsuna Kokoro**

A Kurobas Fanfiction by

 _ **Kenzie Aloysius**_

* * *

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

* * *

Sekelompok pemuda berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit Tokyo. Terlihat tulisan _Teiko High School_ yang terpampang di bagian belakang jaket yang mereka pakai. Beberapa pasang mata menatap mereka dengan kagum.

Yang tidak mengenal _Kiseki no Sedai_ pasti orang itu berasal dari zaman dahulu yang belum mengenal benda bernama televisi ataupun majalah. Wajah-wajah yang selalu ada di bagian depan majalah dan acara televisi olahraga itu pasti dikenal banyak orang, baik dari anak-anak sampai orang dewasa.

Kiseki no Sedai adalah sebutan untuk mereka yang memiliki bakat di luat batas kemampuan manusia biasa. Bukan dalam hal magis, tentu saja. Mereka tergabung dalam tim basket inti di Teiko. Karena kemampuan merekalah yang membuat sebutan Kisedai itu terbentuk.

Kisedai terdiri dari 5 pemuda tampan dengan bakat mereka masing-masing. Pertama, kapten mereka bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou adalah putra tunggal pemilik Akashi Corp. yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di Tokyo. Sifatnya yang _absolute_ itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi kapten dari Kisedai. Pemuda berambut merah itu dikenal tidak pernah memberi ampun pada lawannya, sehingga banyak yang menjulukinya sebagai emperor.

Yang kedua adalah pemuda dengan surai hijau yang dikenal dengan nama Midorima Shintarou. Midorima menjabat sebagai wakil kapten tim inti. Pemuda yang selalu menggunakan kacamata itu adalah _Three Point Shooter_ terbaik yang dimiliki Teiko. Tetapi, Midorima terlalu percaya dengan yang namanya ramalan. Makanya setiap hari dia selalu membawa benda-benda aneh yang dikatakan sebagai _lucky item_ -nya.

Selanjutnya, pemuda bersurai biru gelap(dengan kulit yang juga gelap) adalah _Ace_ dalam tim mereka. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Dia dikenal karena kecepatan dan staminanya yang luar biasa. Tidak banyak –atau mungkin tidak ada- yang bisa menghentikannya dalam pertandingan.

Lalu, pemuda dengan surai kuning yang dari tadi sibuk menebar senyum kepada wanita-wanita yang mereka lewati itu bernama Kise Ryouta. Dia adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun, jadi tidak heran jika banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya. Pemuda itu juga dijuluki sebagai _copy cat_ karena kemampuannya yang dapat meniru teknik orang lain dalam sekali lihat.

Yang terakhir, pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang selalu membawa cemilan itu bernama Murasakibara Atsushi. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat malas tetapi kekuatannya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia selalu bisa memblok tembakan lawan dengan tangannya yang besar.

Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka bertanya-tanya untuk apa mereka berada di rumah sakit, bahkan dengan masih menggunakan _jersey_ kebanggaan mereka.

Akashi membuka pintu dengan angka 301 yang tertempel di depannya. Ruangan VVIP yang selama ini menjadi 'kamar' bagi Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda dengan rambut biru muda yang se-tim dengan mereka.

Ya, satu tim. Karena Kuroko juga adalah bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai. Lebih tepatnya dia adalah pemain keenam bayangan. Dengan kehadirannya yang tipis membuat Kuroko tidak dikenal oleh orang lain. Mereka hanya tahu jika Kisedai terdiri dari lima orang.

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sudah berada di rumah sakit sekitar satu bulan lalu. Dan selama itu juga dia belum sadar. Karena suatu kejadian membuatnya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Kisedai setiap hari selalu menjenguknya setelah selesai latihan. Mereka tidak pernah bosan menjenguk sang surai biru.

"Kami datang, Kurokocchi.."

"Yo Tetsu."

"Hari ini Aquarius berada ditingkat teratas nanodayo. Aku membawakan Vanilla Milkshake yang menjadi _lucky item_ mu. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli 'nodayo."

"Kuro-chin.. Aku punya permen vanilla, apa kau mau?"

"Tetsuya."

Mereka selalu menyapa Kuroko, walaupun tahu kalau sang surai biru tidak akan bisa membalas. Biasanya yang mereka lihat adalah sesosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, tapi kali ini mereka lihat pemuda itu sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela.

Akashi yang pertama kali sadar akan keterkejutannya segera menghampiri Kuroko. Melihat kapten mereka mulai berjalan, anggota Kisedai lainpun menngikutinya.

"Kurokocchiii aku senang kau sudah sadar ssu~"

Kise segera memeluk Kuroko setelah jarak mereka tak terpaut jauh. Aneh. Kise merasa tubuhnya merinding saat bersentuhan dengan pemuda bersurai biru itu. Dan biasanya Kuroko akan protes jika dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Kise, itu juga yang membuat Kisedai lain bingung karena Kuroko tetap menatap keluar.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku."

Kise yang mendengar ucapan Kuroko refleks melepasnya. Nada ucapan datar yang biasa dia dengar tergantikan oleh nada dingin dan menusuk. Kisedai lainpun tak kalah terkejutnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sang surai biru, kira-kira begitulah apa yang dipikirkan mereka.

"Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi melontarkan pertanyaan itu karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Kuroko. Bukan tatapan datar yang Akashi terima tetapi malah tatapan tajam. Dia sedikit terperanjat melihat pandangan Kuroko.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kemari?"

Mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka. Apa ini artinya kalau sang surai biru mengalami lupa ingatan? Tetapi kata dokter Kuroko baik-baik saja dan hanya butuh istirahat.

"T-tetsu, bercandamu sangat tidak lucu."

Bahkan Aomine yang terkenal galak bisa bicara gugup seperti itu.

"Iya Kurokocchi, jangan bercanda seperti itu ssu.."

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menatap tajam mereka satu persatu.

"Aku bukan Tetsuya, Tetsu ataupun Kurokocchi. Kalau kalian tidak ada keperluan denganku lagi silahkan pergi. Kalian membuatku muak."

Syok. Kaget. Itulah yang Kisedai rasakan. Kenapa Kuroko bisa berubah seperti ini? Dan apa katanya tadi? Dia bukan Kuroko, lalu siapa? Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, seperti berdiskusi melalui pikiran. Akashi menghela nafas dan memutuskan acara 'tatap-menatap' tidak berguna yang mereka lakukan. Dia kembali menatap sang surai biru.

"Lalu kau siapa? Dan, dimana Tetsuya?"

"Aku? Namaku Kuroki Tetsuka."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, mereka terdiam. 'Siapa sebenarnya Kuroki Tetsuka ini?', pikir mereka.

"Apa kau... wanita?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau yang dari tadi terdiam angkat bicara. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menambahkan, "Aku bertanya bukan berarti peduli nanodayo."

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja aku wanita."

"Tapi kau memiliki tubuh laki-laki ssu.."

Kise yang awalnya enggan bicara pun mulai bertanya. Sejujurnya dia penasaran dengan 'orang yang mirip Kuroko' di depannya ini, tapi sepertinya bukan hanya dia yang penasaran melainkan seluruh anggota Kisedai.

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban itu membuat mereka semakin bingung. Bahkan Akashi dan Midorima yang memiliki peringkat tertinggi di Teiko tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba masuk seorang dokter dan suster yang membawa kertas di tangannya. Suster itu menatap mereka semua dengan wajah heran.

"Dokter, usir mereka."

Sang dokter yang mendengar permintaan pasiennya itu menghela nafas pasrah. Dia beralih ke pemuda-pemuda yang masih menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar dulu. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan pasien."

"Tapi-"

Sebelum mereka sempat mengeluarkan protes, suster itu sudah mendorong mereka keluar dan menutup pintu. Mereka masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ini aneh nanodayo."

Midorima adalah orang pertama yang memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Apa dia benar-benar bukan Kuro-chin?"

Tatapan Murasakibara yang biasanya malas berubah serius. Bahkan cemilan yang selalu dimakannya itu masih berada di genggamannya tanpa tersentuh.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti, Atsushi. Tapi sifatnya memang berbanding terbalik dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang kita kenal. Jadi bisa saja kalau dia memang bukan Tetsuya."

Ya, mereka ingat bagaimana tatapan serta nada suara yang dikeluarkan Kuroki. Tidak mungkin sang surai biru yang mereka kenal akan sedingin dan sekejam itu. Ditambah lagi, dia mengakui dirinya adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kita tidak salah masuk ruangan kan? Mungkin saja dia hanya orang yang mirip Tetsu."

"Tentu saja kita tidak salah masuk ruangan nanodayo. Kita setiap hari selalu kemari, kalau kau lupa."

"Midorimacchi benar ssu. Dasar Aominecchi bodoh. Ini benar-benar ruangan Kurokocchi yang biasa kita datangi ssu.."

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh, Kise! Kau yang bodoh."

"Aominecchi yang bodoh ssu!"

"Sialan ka-"

Sebelum Aomine selesai dengan ucapannya, sebuah gunting melayang di antara mereka berdua. Sontak itu membuat wajah Aomine dan Kise memucat. Sepertinya mereka telah membangunkan iblis dari neraka. Sosok yang mereka panggil 'iblis' itu menyeringai kejam.

"Ryouta. Daiki. Kalau kalian tidak bisa diam, aku akan memotong lidah kalian dan menggantungnya di sekolah."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat mereka, sekaligus Midorima dan Murasakibara, merinding dan lebih memilih menjauh dari pemuda berambut merah itu. Akashi, gunting, dan emosi adalah perpaduan yang sangat mereka hindari. Kisedai tidak ingin berurusan dengan kapten mereka saat sedang emosi karena masih sayang nyawa masing-masing.

Mereka bebas dari suasana mencekam itu saat dokter yang menangani Kuroko keluar dari ruangannya. Akashi segera menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi pada teman kami?"

Dokter itu menatap pemuda-pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sang dokter menghela nafas kemudian menjawab, "Kami sudah memantau keadaan pasien selama sebulan ini dan kami tidak menemukan ada yang aneh dengannya. Tetapi..."

Kisedai mulai merasa akan ada hal penting yang mungkin mengejutkan mereka. Jadi mereka memfokuskan pandangan dan telinga mereka untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dokter tersebut.

"...saat bangun pagi tadi pasien tidak terlihat kebingungan sama sekali. Biasanya saat orang yang tidak sadar lebih dari seminggu mulai bangun, dia akan merasa bingung dengan keadaan sekitar serta kondisinya. Tapi Kuroko-san terlihat sangat tenang seperti tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk memeriksanya lebih lanjut. Kami juga meminta dokter spesialis kejiwaan untuk memeriksa Kuroko-san, mungkin saja terjadi gangguan di mentalnya karena kejadian itu."

Sang dokter menambahkan, "Setelah dokter spesialis periksa, ternyata benar. Kuroko-san di diagnosis mengidap DID atau _Dissociative Indentity Disorder._ Gangguan ini menyebabkan seseorang memiliki 'jati diri' yang berbeda-beda dalam tubuhnya. Jati diri itu biasanya disebut sebagai _alter ego._ Setiap alter memiliki pola sendiri untuk berinteraksi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Gangguan ini cenderung muncul ketika seseorang berada di bawah depresi berat. Saya tidak tahu persis kenapa Kuroko-san bisa mempunyai penyakit ini, tetapi sebagai dokter saya mengharapkan anda semua dapat memberikan dukungan agar kelak Kuroko-san dapat sembuh."

Kisedai terperanjat mendengar penjelasan dokter itu. Mereka tidak menyangka sang bayangan memiliki kepribadian ganda. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Kuroko selama ini?

"Tentu saja kami akan terus berada di samping Kurokocchi ssu~ Karena kami ini temannya, dan aku juga sudah menganggap Kurokocchi sebagai adikku sendiri ssu.."

Kise mengatakan itu untuk mewakili semua temannya. Karena dia tahu, mereka semua pasti masih syok dan tidak percaya. Sebenarnya dia juga begitu, tetapi dia tidak ingin membuat dokter yang sudah percaya pada mereka malah kecewa karena tidak ada yang membalas perkataannya.

Dokter itu tersenyum pada Kise dan temannya yang lain. Dia kemudian pamit untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Tetapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti kemudian berbalik pada mereka lagi.

"Oh ya, saya lupa satu hal penting. Saat ini yang kami tahu, Kuroko-san baru memiliki satu kepribadian. Akan tetapi, kami belum bisa memastikan apakah akan ada kepribadian lain yang muncul. Jadi kalian sebagai temannya lah yang bisa tahu ke depannya. Kuroko-san sudah bisa pulang besok, dan jangan lupa untuk membeli obat dari resep yang nanti saya berikan. Kalau begitu saya pamit duluan."

Kisedai membungkukkan badan singkat saat sang dokter tersenyum pada mereka. Keadaan kembali hening setelah dokter itu pergi. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

'Apa perkataan dokter itu benar?'

'Kenapa Kuroko bisa sampai mengidap DID?'

'Apa yang selama ini terjadi pada Tetsuya?'

'Kuharap Kuro-chin baik-baik saja..'

'Kenapa Kurokocchi bisa seperti ini? Apa yang membuatnya depresi?'

Begitulah apa yang ada dalam benak pemuda dengan surai berbeda-beda itu. Kuroko memang sangat tertutup, dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada orang lain. Dan karena itulah mereka khawatir.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, memang ada yang aneh dengan Tetsuya."

Perkataan Akashi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Aka-chin?"

"Tubuh Tetsuya terlalu lemah untuk anak seumuran kita. Dia juga terlihat kurus dan pucat. Beberapa kali aku juga melihat memar-memar serta balutan perban di tubuhnya, dan saat aku bertanya dia bilang hanya terjatuh dari tangga, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tetapi saat dipikir kembali, aneh sekali melihatnya 'jatuh' terus. Aku tahu Tetsuya tidak akan seceroboh itu untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Jadi pertanyaannya, ada apa dengannya? Dan berani sekali dia berbohong padaku."

Mereka meneguk ludah gugup saat merasakan aura Akashi semakin menghitam. Sepertinya sang surai biru berhasil membuatnya marah. Mereka mengesampingkan perasaan takut itu karena keadaan Kuroko lebih penting.

"Apa sebaiknya kita bertanya langsung pada orangnya?"

Aomine memberanikan diri bertanya pada Akashi.

"Tidak bisa. Saat ini yang ada dalam tubuhnya adalah Kuroki Tetsuka. Dari kejadian sebelumnya kalian pasti sudah tahu watak gadis itu."

Mereka serempak menganggukkan kepala. Tentu saja mereka tahu. Walaupun Kuroki itu seorang gadis tapi sifatnya sangat menakutkan, bahkan mungkin mengalahkan sifat Akashi.

"Aku ada pertanyaan ssu.. Kurokocchi kan laki-laki, apa mungkin punya kepribadian seorang wanita? Bukankah gender mereka berbeda ssu?"

"Itu mungkin saja. Dari buku tentang ilmu psikologi yang pernah kubaca, alter ego ini mirip dengan kepribadian normal orang pada umumnya dan bisa saja memiliki alter dengan usia, jenis kelamin, ataupun ras yang berbeda-beda 'nodayo."

Kise mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia telah mengerti penjelasan Midorima. Lalu sekarang masalahnya, apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tidak mungkin mereka hanya berdiam diri di sini.

Mereka melihat Akashi yang melangkah memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Kuroki berada. Walaupun takut, tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuka?"

Pemuda –ralat- gadis yang sebelumnya menatap keluar jendela itu memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dia menatap tajam orang-orang yang seingatnya tadi sudah dia usir.

"Baik, sebelum kalian datang."

Akashi ingin sekali melempar guntingnya ke arah Kuroki. Tetapi dia urungkan niat itu karena bagaimana pun juga tubuh gadis itu adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Baguslah kalau kau merasa baikan. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang kami ingin kau jawab."

"Bagaimana jika kukatakan kalau aku tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"Kau pasti akan menyesal tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Tetsuka."

Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya dari saku dan memainkannya. Dia hanya ingin menakuti Kuroki, mungkin saja gadis itu akan menurut padanya.

Akan tetapi kenyataan berkata lain, ekspresi Kuroki masih tenang seperti biasa. Dia bahkan terang-terangan menatap rendah Akashi.

"Ancamanmu tidak mempan padaku."

"Tapi karena aku sedang bosan, aku akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian." Kuroki menambahkan.

Akashi menyimpan kembali guntingnya karena tidak berguna untuk melawan sang surai biru muda. Dia kemudian menatap Kuroki dengan serius.

"Kenapa kau ada?"

Pertanyaan Akashi sukses membuat keempat pemuda lainnya terkejut. Mereka bingun kenapa Akashi menanyakan hal itu.

"Maksudmu alasanku berada di tubuh Tetsuya?"

Kuroki sengaja memanggil Kuroko dengan nama depannya untuk membuat sang surai merah kesal.

"Aku terbentuk dari emosi gelapnya. Kesedihan, kesakitan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, semua itu yang membangunku menjadi sosok kuat yang selalu Tetsuya inginkan."

Tidak ada yang berniat menyela perkataan gadis itu. Dia kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalian tahu, 'kami' terbentuk karena keinginan tubuh inti itu sendiri. Misalnya, mereka yang memiliki sikap pendiam dan tertutup karena tekanan terkadang ingin menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan bisa berteman dengan banyak orang, maka dari itu terbentuklah kepribadian lain dengan sikap seperti yang diinginkan sang tubuh inti."

"Kami? Apa maksudmu dalam diri Tetsuya masih ada kepribadian yang lain?"

"Hmm?" Kuroki menyeringai. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat datar kini berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan membuat mereka, bahkan Akashi sendiri, seperti di hadapkan pada pemilik neraka.

"Kalian cari tahu saja sendiri."

Kuroki mengatakan itu dengan nada pelan serta dingin, membuat yang mendengarnya merinding seketika. Sepertinya mulai saat ini hidup Kisedai tidak akan aman seperti biasa. Yah, kita lihat saja nanti..

.

.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

 _A/N_ : Hallo.. Aku kembali dengan membawa ff baru (mind: padahal yang deadline banyak malah buat yang lain /uhuk) Oke, karena ini buatnya ngebut dari sore sampe malem, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak typo nya.. Aku kalau udah dapet ide mau nya langsung kerjain, soalnya kalau nunggu nanti pasti hilang/?

Pairing masih belum ditentukan ._. Bingung mau buat yang Romance atau sekedar Friendship aja ._. Apakah ada saran dan masukan(?)

Note: Segala penjelasan untuk DID aku rangkum dari artikel-artikel yang ada di mbah Google. Aku memang belum pernah ngerasain langsung punya banyak kepribadian, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk membuat ff ini dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Terakhir, kalau mau ff ini lanjut silahkan tinggalkan jejak..


	2. Second Introduction: Kuroka Takami

_Disclaimer : __**Kuroko no Basuke** character by **Tadatoshi**_ _ **Fujimaki**_

 _Genre : _Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

 _Warning_ _:_ OOC, Typo(s), EyD berantakan, Alur lompat-lompat, DID!Kuroko (OC)

.

.

 **Seijitsuna Kokoro**

A Kurobas Fanfiction by

 _ **Kenzie Aloysius**_

.

.

Dont Like Dont Read

.

.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kisedai kembali menjenguk Kuroko. Setelah perbincangan mereka dengan Kuroki Tetsuka kemarin, mereka memutuskan untuk membuat Kuroko sembuh dan menjadi dirinya yang asli.

Ruangan dengan angka 301 tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Mereka menyiapkan diri mereka untuk kemungkinan terburuk . Saat Akashi membuka pintu itu, mereka disambut oleh wajah datar yang sepertinya tidak asing.

 _"Doumo_ , minna-san."

Mendengar suara itu, mereka semua tanpa sadar menghela napas lega. Mereka bisa menebak bahwa orang di hadapan mereka itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal. Kise sontak saja memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Kurokocchi~~"

"Oi Kise, lepaskan Tetsu. Kau membuat wajahnya tambah pucat."

Mendengar teguran dari Aomine, Kise segera melapas pelukannya dan menatap Kuroko yang memang lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"M-maafkan aku, Kurokocchi.. Aku hanya senang kau kembali ssu.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar?"

"Hampir sebulan, Tetsuya."

Akashi menjawab pertanyaan sang surai biru sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Kuroko terbelalak mendengar jawaban Akashi, wajahnya terlihat gelisah dan ketakutan membuat Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Akashi bertanya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya kaget bisa tidak sadarkan diri selama itu."

Akashi tahu Kuroko sedang berbohong, tetapi dia hanya diam saja tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kuro-chin, aku membawakanmu Vanilla Milkshake."

"Terimakasih Murasakibara-kun."

Kuroko mengambil segelas milkshake yang disodorkan Murasakibara padanya sambil melemparkan senyum tipis. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan minuman favoritnya itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau sadar nanodayo?"

Midorima bertanya sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya kemudian menambahkan, "Aku bertanya bukan berarti peduli nodayo."

Kuroko menatap jam yang menempel pada dinding di depannya lalu menjawab, "Kira-kira tiga jam yang lalu."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu?"

"Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu, Tetsuya?"

"Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau yakin baru sadar hari ini, Kuroko?"

"Apa Kuro-chin tidak ingat yang terjadi kemarin?"

Kuroko menghela napas mendengar semua pertanyaan dari teman-temannya itu. Sejujurnya, dia merasa senang karena masih ada yang mau peduli padanya, tapi di sisi lain dia juga bingung dengan pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku. Ya, aku baru sadar hari ini. Dan apa maksud pertanyaan Murasakibara-kun? Memangnya ada kejadian apa kemarin?"

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan Kuroko. Jadi, pemuda bersurai biru itu tidak tahu jika dia memiliki kepribadian lain dalam tubuhnya dan tidak ingat apa yang sudah alternya itu perbuat. Itulah kesimpulan yang bisa mereka ambil saat ini.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang, apa mereka harus memberitahukan itu pada Kuroko atau biarkan dokter sendiri yang bicara padanya?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran teman-temannya yang lain, Akashi mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tetsuya, apa kau tahu DID?"

Kuroko terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Kepribadian ganda bukan?"

"Ya. Dan kau di diagnosis oleh dokter memiliki kepribadian ganda."

"Akashi-kun...bercanda?"

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kami sudah bertemu dengan salah satu altermu kemarin. Dia menyebut dirinya sebagai Kuroki Tetsuka."

Kuroko menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang memancarkan ekspresi ketidak percayaan. Dia? Seorang pengidap DID? Tidak mungkin!

"Yang Akashi katakan itu benar, Tetsu. Dokter sudah bilang pada kami kalau kau memang memiliki kepribadian lain dalam dirimu."

"Dan itu muncul karena pengidap berada di bawah depresi berat nanodayo."

"Itulah yang ingin kami tanyakan Tetsuya. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab perkataan teman-temannya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong dan pandangannya menggelap. Dia menekuk lutut dan menutup telinganya dengan badan yang bergetar.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar isakan dari mulut sang surai biru dan membuat Kisedai panik. Kise yang paling dekat dengan Kuroko segera menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi.. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kami pasti akan selalu ada untukmu ssu.."

"Kalian bohong.. Aku tahu kalian semua pasti akan meninggalkanku nanti.. Semua orang selalu meninggalkanku..."

Kise dan mereka semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun. Suara Kuroko berubah. Apa itu artinya...

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"A-aku.. Hiks.. Namaku Kuroka Takami.."

Mereka kembali terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Jadi, ini kepribadian Kuroko yang lain. Kise mengelus kepala sang surai biru karena tidak tega melihat seseorang menangis di hadapannya, walaupun dengan canggung.

"Sudah jangan menangis nanodayo. Suaramu bisa sampai keluar dan nanti kami yang disalahkan."

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak bergeser. Tujuannya mengatakan itu adalah untuk membuat Kuroka berhenti menangis.

Sejujurnya dia juga tidak tega melihat sosok Kuroko yang dia kenal kuat menangis seperti ini di hadapannya. Yah, walaupun dia bukan Kuroko sekarang, tetapi tubuhnya tetap milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Kuroka malah semakin keras saat mendengar kata-kata pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Dia pikir lelaki bersurai hijau itu membencinya.

"Taka-chin, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis."

Perkataan laki-laki bertubuh jangkung itu membuat Kuroka semakin ingin menangis. Apa tidak bisa dilihat dari namanya kalau dia itu...

"Hiks.. Aku perempuan.. Hiks.."

Mereka (kecuali Akashi dan Midorima) terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kuroka. Mereka tidak menyangka dua kepribadian Kuroko yang mereka temui sama-sama bergender wanita.

"Midorimacchi, Murasakicchi, kalian membuat seorang gadis menangis ssu."

"A-aku tidak berniat membuatnya semakin menangis nanodayo."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Taka-chin itu perempuan.."

Mendengar suara mereka yang berisik, membuat Akashi turun tangan.

"Kusarankan kalian diam kalau tidak ingin gunting ini melayang."

Saran(baca: perintah) dari Akashi sukses membuat ruangan itu tenang kembali. Sang surai merah perlahan berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih terisak pelan itu.

"Kuroka Takami."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kuroka menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Akashi. Dia masih terdiam, membiarkan Akashi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Kuroka bingung. Sejujurnya, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa berada disana dan di kelilingi pemuda-pemuda tampan itu.

"A-aku tidak tahu.."

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di tubuh Tetsuya?"

"Hentikan.. Hiks.. Aku tidak tahu.. Aku tidak tahu!"

Kuroka berteriak frustasi. Kepalanya serasa ingin pecah karena tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Dia hanya bisa menarik-narik rambutnya dengan harapan agar rasa sakitnya berkurang.

"Oi Akashi, sudah cukup. Biarkan dia tenang dulu."

Aomine menepuk pundak Akashi lalu mendekati gadis yang sedang menangis itu. Tangisannya kali ini benar-benar menyentuh siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Aomine.

Aomine mengangkat tangannya dan perlahan mengarahkannya ke rambut biru muda Kuroka. Dia mengusap kepala Kuroka dengan lembut seakan takut menghancurkan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Kuroka sendiri tidak keberatan dengan tindakan pemuda dim bersurai biru itu, dia malah memeluk Aomine dengan erat seolah takut dia pergi.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi."

Kisedai yang lain hanya bisa _speechless_ menatap dua orang itu. Mereka tidak menyangka Aomine yang dikenal kasar dan cuek itu bisa menenangkan seorang gadis.

Walaupun begitu, mereka senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari teman mereka itu. Sisi yang mungkin hanya akan ditunjukkan pada mereka, teman-temannya.

"Aominecchi benar ssu. Kami tidak akan meninggalkan Kurokacchi, karena mulai sekarang kami adalah temanmu ssu~"

Midorima perlahan maju kemudian menepuk kepala Kuroka dengan kikuk. "Mereka benar nanodayo. Dan, maaf karena membuatmu menangis tadi," ucapnya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Murasakibara memberikan lolipop di tangannya untuk Kuroka. "Sebagai ucapan maaf.."

Kuroka mengusap airmatanya dan mengambil lolipop itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum pada mereka.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Akashi hanya bisa menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum (sangat)tipis. Dia senang karena Kuroka dapat kembali tenang. Yah, walaupun dia tidak mendapat informasi apapun dari gadis itu.

Keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Kuroka tiba-tiba pingsan. Mereka terlihat sangat panik. Kise segera berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Tak berselang lama, Kise kembali bersama dengan dokter yang kemarin pernah bicara pada mereka. Dokter itu segera memeriksa keadaan pasiennya.

"Keadaan Kuroko-san baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan, jadi hanya butuh istirahat."

Kisedai menghela napas lega mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana perkembangan alter dari Kuroko-san?"

Mereka menatap satu sama lain, bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Akashi memutuskan untuk menjelaskannya pada dokter itu.

Toh, yang pertama kali memberitahu mereka tentang keadaan Kuroko adalah dokter itu, jadi tidak masalah kalau dia ingin tahu perkembangannya.

"Setelah kemarin kami bertemu dengan Kuroki Tetsuka, hari ini kami bertemu lagi dengan kepribadian Tetsuya yang lain. Kali ini dia menyebut dirinya sebagai Kuroka Takami. Seorang gadis lemah yang mudah tertekan."

Dokter itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, kepribadian-kepribadian itu terbentuk karena Kuroko-san sendiri. Perasaan depresi dan tertekan membuatnya membentuk karakter lain. Mungkin, itulah satu-satunya cara untuk melarikan diri dari dunia kejam yang dia hadapi."

Perkataan sang dokter membuat mereka berpikir, Apa yang sudah dialami seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selama ini?

Pemuda yang selalu ingin terlihat kuat itu sekarang benar-benar terlihat rapuh di mata mereka. Setelah dua tahun berteman dengan pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu membuat mereka dapat mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Tetapi sayangnya, masih ada satu tembok pembatasan antara mereka dan pemuda itu. Tembok kokoh yang dibangun sendiri olehnya. Bahkan, mereka yang dijuluki sebagai Generasi Keajaiban itu tidak bisa meruntuhkan tembok tersebut.

Seakan tembok itu sudah dibangun bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan mungkin itulah kenyataannya. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berusaha menutupi lubang di hatinya dengan membangun pembatas itu.

Dia tidak ingin orang lain tahu masalahnya. Kisedai sendiri awalnya juga tidak ingin ikut campur masalah masing-masing. Mereka dipertemukan karena kekuatan mereka yang lebih dari orang lain.

Itu yang membuat mereka tidak peduli akan keadaan sekitar. Akashi yang dulu pernah melihat tubuh Kuroko dipenuhi perban hanya percaya ketika pemuda itu bilang dia terjatuh.

Aomine yang melihat Kuroko selalu muntah-muntah setelah selesai latihan hanya berpikir jika daya tahan tubuh Kuroko lemah, tidak ada niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kise yang selalu melihat wajah Kuroko semakin pucat hanya berpikir jika Kuroko memang sepucat itu, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Begitu pula dengan Midorima dan Murasakibara yang memang pada dasarnya acuh dengan keadaan sekitar mereka.

Namun, hari ini mereka menyesali itu semua. Mereka menyesal tidak bertanya tentang keadaan Kuroko. Mereka menyesal tidak bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi pada sang surai biru. Bahkan seorang Akashi pun dapat menyesali perbuatannya.

Mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu, setelah dokter permisi untuk keluar. Mereka berjanji akan membuat Kuroko sembuh apapun yang terjadi. Dan mereka juga ingin tahu segala hal tentang pemuda itu.

"Ngh.."

Kisedai tersadar dari lamunan mereka setelah mendengar suara itu. Mereka menatap sang surai biru dengan cemas sambil menantinya tersadar.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?"

Mereka kembali tersentak mendengar nada suara Kuroko yang kembali berubah. Kali ini bukan suara perempuan, melainkan suara laki-laki dan terdengar... riang?

"Hallo~ Bumi pada langit. Apa kalian mendengar?" tanya lelaki itu setelah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal.

Aomine yang pertama kali sadar segera bertanya pada pemuda itu.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda beriris ungu itu mendengus sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Tunggu- sejak kapan iris Kuroko berubah menjadi ungu gelap seperti itu?

"Sepertinya dia alter Kuroko yang lain nanodayo."

Akashi yang menyadari perubahan nada dan sikap pemuda di depannya hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Midorima.

" _Etto_.. Bisa beritahu kami siapa dirimu ssu?"

"Harusnya aku yang melemparkan pertanyaan itu pada kalian."

"Sayangnya kami duluan yang bertanya. Jadi, kau yang harus menjawab."

Perkataan Akashi membuat pemuda itu semakin cemberut, ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah Kuroko keluarkan. Mereka sempat terpaku menatap wajah Kuroko yang semakin imut.

"Aku Kuroki Tetsuko."

Sepertinya mereka tidak asing dengan nama itu. Kuroki.. Kuroki.. Kuroki.. Ku- Ah! Itu dia.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kuroki Tetsuka!?"

Pertanyaan tersebut serempak mereka lontarkan pada pemuda bersurai biru itu. Membuat yang ditanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Oh. Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya ..."

Pemuda itu memberi jeda untuk melihat ekspresi orang-orang di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum saat mereka mengangguk singkat, kemudian melanjutkan.

"... Dia kembaranku."

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

A/N: Doumo.. Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mengapresiasi ceritaku. Karena banyak yang kasih saran buat jadiin ff ini tanpa romance, aku terima masukannya. Jadi, kuputuskan genre utamanya adalah Friendship. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kedua ini~

 _Pojok Balasan Review_

Shinju Hatsune: Hallo~ Ini udah dilanjutin.. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa^^ Happy Reading..

Iftiyan Herliani253: Haii makasih lho atas review dan masukannya.. Kalau soal update berkala belum tentu yaa haha.. Soalnya aku buat cerita kalau ada mood doang ^^; Untuk alasan kenapa alternya Kuroko perempuan mungkin nanti akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita.

Anawrin(Guest): Ini udah update ^^ semoga suka..

FujiAoiAomineSuki: Hallo~ Makasih semangatnya.. Ini udah muncul lagi kok yang lain. Semoga suka yaa.

: Hoho~ Makasih sarannya.. Iya ini udah lanjut kok. Happy Reading..

Ai Chan Phantomhive: Makasih udah jadiin ff gaje ini sebagai favorit Aku terhura/? Oke makasih lho sarannya. Dan salam kenal kembali..

VT Lian: Oh aku juga nonton itu dan keren banget emang ceritanya.. Kalau buat jadi 24 kepribadian bakal panjang ff-nya ^^; Eh sebelum kamu review aku emang sudah masukin kepribadian anak kecil kok.. Nanti tunggu aja dia muncul yaa haha.. Happy Reading~

Maaf kalau ada salah ketikan dalam nama ^^ dan terakhir, silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan..

Ps: Apa ada yang tahu arti _**Seijitsuna Kokoro**_?


End file.
